


breaking your own heart.

by dongh_yuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Pining, its sad but like, johnny comforts mark, mark just really wants to kiss hyuck, mild swearing, non-au, not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongh_yuck/pseuds/dongh_yuck
Summary: stop it, markhe tried to. he really did. everyday he felt his heart drop further, the ache in his chest growing.donghyuck’s lips moved, but the sounds weren’t reaching his ears. donghyuck’s soft lips, glistening with a light gloss. he could’ve sworn they didn’t use to be so... soinviting.





	breaking your own heart.

  


mark couldn’t stop. 

fingernails pressed crescents into the soft skin of his thigh, desperately trying to pull himself back to reality. his mouth grew increasingly dry, cheeks burnt with what he hoped could be played off as exhaustion from practice.

 

_stop it, mark._

 

he tried to. he really did. everyday he felt his heart drop further, the ache in his chest growing.

 

donghyuck’s lips moved, but the sounds weren’t reaching his ears. donghyuck’s soft lips, glistening with a light gloss. he could’ve sworn they didn’t use to be so... so _inviting_.

 

his ears rang as if his whole body was begging him to stop torturing himself.

 

 _he’s your member. he’s your friend. your_ best _friend._

 

he felt jaehyun shift on the practice room floor next to him. the members, all spread out around the room, laughed, most likely at whatever witty story donghyuck was spinning this time. 

 

mark found himself wishing he could hear the soft and oh-so-familiar laugh that had surely filled the air between himself and the glowing boy in front of him. but all he could hear was the deafening roar of his thoughts. 

 

the corners of the soft lips turned up into the most breathtaking smile mark had ever seen. well, the same one he’d seen everyday for years, but it still took his breath away.

 

his heart stopped. died momentarily.

 

the boy’s warm gaze settled on his face, bright smile faltering, and bringing mark’s bleeding heart back to life. cracking it just that little bit more.

 

“-ark hyung?” 

 

the soft lips pouted, pillowy and kissable. so, so kissable...

 

mark’s eyes finally shot up, finding donghyuck’s furrowed brows and worried gaze. the room came back into focus, the sound of loud laughter and casual conversation around them becoming clear once again.

 

his eyes widened, quickly wincing at the pain (not apparent till now) blossoming across his thighs where his fingers had been digging into. 

 

“are you okay?” the voice was soft, concern laced throughout it.

 

 _he’s talking to_ you _, dumbass.-_

 

“ah- i’m fine, sorry..” he cleared his throat as he dropped his gaze, glad that none of the hyungs had seemed to notice his strange behavior. “just tired i guess..”

 

donghyuck squinted ever so slightly, but it didn’t go unnoticed. nothing ever went unnoticed to mark when it came to donghyuck. 

 

he could tell the younger was skeptical of his half-hearted excuse, but was thankful that he didn’t press any further, just pouted once more and rejoined the conversation as easily as he’d left it. 

 

 _”you’re breaking your own heart, mark_.”

 

johnny’s words from a few nights ago echoed in his head throughout the rest of the exhausting, practice-filled evening.

 

—

johnny nodded every once in a while, hand reaching out to hold mark’s shaking one as the younger spoke. the words were falling from his lips faster than he could think them, the alcohol making them slide out raw and shaky. 

“- i can’t hyung, i don’t know what to do,” his head spun and every part of him ached. a small sob wracked through his body. “he’s my best friend— h-he’d probably hate me if he knew. not to mention the group,, it’s not fair. i can't just— to everyone else when you’ve all worked so hard, just because i feel like being selfish. just because i’m a dumb ass who fell in love with his best friend like a _fucking_ idiot, god. i- don’t know anymore.”

johnny pulled him in close, arms wrapping around the smaller’s shoulders as his body shook from near-silent sobbing. the smell of alcohol was so strong on his collar, the older wondered how mark had even gotten a bottle into the dorms.. 

they stayed like that for a while, until mark finally fell limp against johnny’s shoulder and let himself rest against the wall behind them. it was silent, save for a few sniffles here and there. finally, a broken voice spoke out into the silence: 

_”i love him, hyung.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i’m such a sucker for whipped!mark, he’s honestly so obvious. 
> 
> this is the first fic i’ve ever written so i decided to do something easy and make a super short one. any constructive criticism/praise is v v much appreciatied!


End file.
